


126 Days in the Dark

by Ayushi95



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Darkness, Depression, Emotional Trauma, F/F, Femlash, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Mind Games, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayushi95/pseuds/Ayushi95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>126 days - 4 months. For 4 months Emily is kept in the dark, tortured, abused and broken down by her captor. Pitch black darkness surrounded her from all sides. Will she survive the torment? Will she be able to repair herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary: For 4 months Emily was put in the darkness. There was nothing that she could do, nor see. They blindfolded her, they took away everything from her, including her dignity.**

**This will mostly be a long term project.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapped lips parted as a hand travelled down to the core, eliciting a moan. "Rachel..." She moaned out for her wife as she thought about how her wife could easily make her body twitch with desire and lust in the most loving way possible, how her hips would rise and fall and rise again as Rachel would skilfully ride her out, orgasm after orgasm. She imagined Rachel's hands on her core and her breasts and the rest of the body as they gently roamed through her entire body, she imagined Rachel dragging her nails down from her neck all the way to her ass, how that would turn her on to no ends, how that would bring her so much closer to the edge.   
She screamed her wife's name as her hips rose and came back down with a thud. She rolled over from side to side to gain every last drop of pleasure. Tears rolled down her eyes and she cried like she was a baby. She let herself cry out for her wife, her daughter Hailey. She missed them to no ends and she wished nothing more than to meet them.

Darkness had engulfed Emily since the time she was brought into this place. She hated how after sometime she got used to it. The darkness became her canvas to paint her memories into to keep her going and her hopes up that her family is doing everything to find her.

She never thought the darkness would become her best friend someday. She painted such an intimate picture in it that from today, darkness is her best friend. 


	2. Day 3

I stood there behind her. Finally she was where I wanted her to be. Shoulders spread out wide as she hung low from the ceiling. Those well toned muscles flexing as she tried hard to pull on the chains.

A smirk fell upon on my lips and my fingers twitched in the desire to touch and mark her back with my nails. Probably having her hanging there right in front of me just in her lingerie wasn't such a good idea.

I looked down to my right. The elegant wooden table held different tools of… fun.

Picking up the whip and I ran it through my fist; feeling the leather of it before raising my arm and bringing it down on her back.

She grunted and her muscles tightened, her fists clenched. I could just imagine her eyes squeezing shut and her teeth grinding against each other, trying to keep in the scream.

Just as her muscles were going to relax, I hit her again; and again; and again.

4 strips marked her back; one went around her abdomen and came back to rest till the small of her back. A thin stream of sweat runs down her spine breaking through all the scattered beads of sweat.

Our deep breathing is all that can be heard in the room as I walk in front of her. Her eyes covered with a thick blindfold which doesn't allow even a hint of light to reach her eyes.

My lips turn up as I can see the mark across her abdomen.

"What the hell do you want?" She said with so much venom in her voice as I turned around and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

"You." I whispered before walking away.


	3. Day 3

Darkness. It was all I saw at the beginning till now. I don't know how long it has been but I do know that it hasn't been too long. I've been served a meal 2 times by now, the interval between the two seemed to be really long. Or that's what how you think it is since you're left alone in the darkness. Above that no one has to come to visit me yet. When the first meal came in I tried to ignore it till my hunger took over. Though just as I was looking around the room, feeling through the floor I heard the same sound of latch open and the plate being shuffled. "Too late Princess." Was all that I heard before I was left alone in the silence again.

So according to all of that its probably been two days since I've been here. The team is obviously looking out for me by now.

Rachel. I really hope she is doing good and being strong. I have to get out of this place no matter what and how.

I've come to learn that screaming and thrashing around isn't going to help, leaving the only option with me and that is to wait. Wait for either the team to come and rescue me or for someone to come in and get down to the business. My vote goes for the first option though.

I decided to scan the room once again. Probably I've left out some area due to the darkness and thus I got on my feet and started to move around blindly in the darkness. My hands touching every inch of the wall as it possibly could. I tried to walk systematically, from one wall to another in straight lines or as straight as they could be. For all I know I'm walking diagonally or zigzag.

My feet froze as I heard the mumbling sound of a woman's voice. "Hey!" I yelled in the hopes of grabbing her attention. "Do you even remember that you have someone down here?"

The door opened and I backed up to the wall at least having a confirmation that no one would be sneaking up on me from the back. Shuffling of feet could be heard and when they felt to be close enough to me so that I could land a hit, I launched myself at them just to have my hand being twisted behind my back and being kneed in my ribs and jaw. Soon I felt a pricking sensation on my neck before I was pushed away to sway and try and grab control over my feet.

"What the hell was…that?" I slurred and fell face first.

The soreness in my ribs and shoulder was the first thing I felt as I started to come around, then the binding and then the chill. I realized I was in nothing but my undergarments.

Just as I was going to start yelling again, the sound of the door opening could be heard.

"Beautiful. Isn't she?" A woman's voice spoke and soon the clicking of heels could be heard. I could smell the scent coming off of her. It didn't smell like something that you could get in any stores off the market but rather something that would be overly priced.

I pulled on the chains, getting closer to the woman. "Let me out of these fucking chains and then I'll show you how beautiful I really am." I said through gritted teeth and the clicking of heels started again. This time it sounded like they stopped behind me.

Sound of heels could be heard from a few feet away followed by the closing of the door. Though that didn't eliminate the presence I felt behind me. I knew someone was still here, right behind me.

I started tugging on my chains before I heard a sound followed by the burning sensation in my back. My muscles tensed and I gritted my teeth. This was just the beginning and I knew I've been through worse and I knew there's still a lot to go before I get the hell out of here.

3 more came down, leaving the two of us panting. She had walked back in front of me, she was so damn silent that it was creepy. Pushing that thought away I asked, "what the hell do you want?"

Instead of receiving an answer all I heard is the distancing sound of heels and shutting of the door.

A groan escaped from my lips before I yelled "Bitch!"


End file.
